


Day 2 (Naked Kissing)

by orphan_account



Series: Widogast 30 Day Nsfw Challenge [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-conscious Mollymauk, it's Mollymauk if it wasn't obvious, not exactly but somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Self conscience isn't the first thing to come to mind when looking at Mollymauk Tealeaf, while in bed together, Caleb takes it upon himself to make him feel better about it.





	Day 2 (Naked Kissing)

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to do the 30 day nsfw otp challenge with the ship that slowly becoming my new favorite. It's been while since I've written, so its just trying to get me back into the swing of things again. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty especially with writing new characters. If you like it feel free to kudo, comment, or send encouragement.

    When one looks at Mollymauk, you wouldn't assume he was self conscious in any way, his daily outfits were an abundance of colors, his years in the circus taught him how to be a people pleaser, as well as quiet friendly despite his appearance. Not to say who Mollymauk was is a scam or just a persona he walks around as. When the MIghty Nien take their rests and are alone, no matter the spirit of the group Molly is still the same loud colorful person, he always is. Unless they were emotionally exhausted, then like anyone in the group, he was grumpy, quiet, and ready to sleep. Mollymauk doesn't show his vulnerable side very often, he wasn't a closed book, but it takes a push to really get him to speak about his past and what scares him like anyone. Caleb knowing him the best though, knows that Mollymauk is, as human as anyone else of course, well as much as a teifling can be. 

     Though Caleb is sure Mollymauk wears the brilliant coat because he wants to, he suspects it also a way to hide somethings that Molly doesn't want just anyone to see. At first Caleb made the dumb assumption that maybe Mollymauk was self conscious about being a teifling. After some fumbling and awkward beating around the bush asking, Molly had laughed at the idea of Caleb thinking that was a possibility, told him not to worry and went back to the watch they were doing. Mollymauk was self conscious, sure, but not about that. Being a blood hunter had it's price, along with the rough life, and generally hunting large beasts and monsters like they have been for the last couple months. Sometimes it felt like he had more scars on his skin than anything else.

     Molly doesn't think much of it usually, very rarely when someone commented on his appearance, the scars littering his skin was the last thing someone would say when looking at him. Caleb is different than anyone else, because he sees more of Mollymauk than anyone else, touches him more than anyone, and knows about him more than most people. Yasha has mentioned them before, as well as other side comments the group has made on occasion, not in mockery usually concern. For instance, what Jester had said to him earlier in the day.

     They had just fought off another pack of knolls who were terrorizing a town of seemingly helpless people, and for a fair trade they had offered the travelers gold and a place to sleep for free, if they had dealt with the problem. Piece of cake, considering this wasn't their first encounter and had been growing quiet strong since then. Jester, Yasha, and Molly were helping load the carcasses into carts, at least getting rid of bodies out from the center of town, it was the least they could do considering they all went down in one hit mostly. "You know Molly, if you want to I could cast cure wounds on you, to see if maybe ya know, some of those scars could go away." Jester had asked so cheerfully, like it was no big deal. Mollymauk had given her a small smile, but there was a little sadness in his eyes. "It doesn't really work like that. The special blood I have in me, kinda makes them permeate, I guess."  His open shirt had fallen in the fight, exposing most of his chest, which wasn't unusual but it exposed the fresh cut drawing attention to the ones littering his skin. Molly tugs up back into place, after shoving the last knoll in. "Well I still could try. Maybe at like a third or fourth level, you never know." She sang in a gleeful tone, seemingly unfazed. It didn't make Molly any less self conscious about them though.

 

-

 

     Later in their free lodging, the lavender teifling is curled up with Caleb in bed, per usual evening ritual, their clothes have been long discarded by now, they had retired early, now having all they time they wanted to relax and unwind with each other. Caleb's warm hand is resting on the side of Molly's face, cupping his jaw in his palm, as their lips press tightly against each other. Mollymauk's silver tongue dances along Caleb's, whenever the pair's mouth opens in the kiss, just a tease of something more. Caleb tilts Molly's head to the side, making his fingers slip down his jaw and graze the scars littered across Mollymauk's neck, making him flinch ever so slightly.

     "Is this about what Jester had said earlier?" Caleb tries to say coyly, but Mollymauk isn't going to allow that one to slip, or maybe just wants to avoid the conversation all together. "Were you spying on me Mr. Widogast?" Molly says mockingly offended, but there is a touch of worry there, if Caleb actually was. "Nah, while you guess were cleaning up the rest of us were at the inn. They were thanking us. It was awkward. So, I went to see what Frumpkin was up to." Mollymauk does remember viably seeing Frumpkin perched on the cart, nose scrunched up after sniffing one of the knolls. "I suppose it would be. It only really bothers me when people talk about it, but I can't just pretend they don't exist." Mollymauk said with a huff, wanting to get back to what they were doing, which was much more enjoyable  than this conversation.

     Caleb stays silent for a moment, a thought bouncing around his head, the teifling can see it in his eyes, as the rough finger tips still dancing along Molly's neck. "Can I try something?" There's the smallest bit of hesitancy in Caleb's voice, Molly knows him, but he isn't quiet sure what the wizard is asking to attempt. Mollymauk wasn't one to shy away from new things in the bed room, but this didn't seem like that sort of request. "What sort of something?" Molly asks, lounging further back in the covers looking up at where Caleb is leaning above him.  
  
     "You trust me, yeah?" Caleb says in his rich Zemnian accent, it always became a touch deeper whenever he was tired or in this case turned on, as Mollymauk had learned overtime. Of course he trusted Caleb, the latter had saved his life plenty of times and being in a relationship would kind of assume he did anyways. It still wasn't an explanation what the ginger had planned. "Yes, but-" Molly doesn't get to finish because, Caleb kisses him again, fizzling any and all thoughts away, as his warm tongue tangles with his gently. Intent of shushing whatever he was going to say. Caleb pulls away from his lips with a slightly wet pop, but continues to press warm kisses against his jaw up to his ear, where he could whisper, "Just stop me, if it gets to be to much, yeah?". Molly takes a deep breath, nodding slightly, still not sure what was going to happen next, but willing to do as Caleb asks.  
  
     Mollymauk closes his eyes, head rolling to the side as he pliantly as Caleb smiles and begins his idea, which started with a series of kisses going down the column of his throat. Caleb was seemingly making sure to make sure his kiss bitten lips touch upon every scar he passed by, a small peck, or tender pass of his tongue. Pleased with himself Caleb sucks a bruise into Molly's skin right into the junction of his collarbone and throat, which he will wear proudly tomorrow without a doubt, no matter how much the Mighty Nien will tease him and Caleb about it. Caleb doesn't seem fully satisfied yet though, going further down touching over the seemingly endless expanse of scars that cover Mollymauk's shoulders, reaching further and further down, where the gashes progressively keep getting deeper and more harsh.

     As each moment passes, Caleb's mouth lavishing each patch of skin he can, and without a doubt Molly squirms, at the occasionally nips his plum skin with his teeth. By the time Caleb reaches his stomach Mollymauk his panting, his face flush, and has his fingers knotted deep in rich copper hair. "Need a second?" Caleb asks, his eyes are blown wide, and his lips were swollen from his actions, but not seeming to stop any time soon. Mollymauk nodded, closing his eyes, praying to whatever gods or goddesses allowed for this to happen to him. Once Mollymauk's breathing slows down a bit, Caleb presses a hesitant kiss to Molly's hip, waiting for any signal to stop. Instead the purple hips he was about to worship as well, buck forward seemingly asking for more, Caleb's strong hands press them down to prevent that happening again. He didn't need to get a bloody nose out of this in devour, and continued upon his path, being less gentle now.

     Along Mollymauk's chest and neck he had been a little more careful, a touch more sparingly with the deep scars and avoiding making deep visible marks with all the open shirts the teifling had a flavor for wearing. On his thighs though, Caleb had free reign, making deep marks, which blended so perfectly with the warm flushed purple skin he held in his hands. Molly was moaning, probably had his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, the hand tangled in Caleb hair was still there, seemingly encouraged to keep going further and more towards where Mollymauk was desperately wishing to be touched. Caleb does anything but that, lavishing his mouth over the rough skin, covered in marks through the years, some of which Mollymauk doesn't even remember most of.

     Caleb looks back up at Mollymauk, where the teifling under him has practically melted into the bed, and was gasping at the ceiling. Mollymauk realizing Caleb had stopped suddenly, looks down at him in mild annoyance, gently canting his hip forward. "Now, you aren't done down there are you?" Molly tries his best to sound stern, but he's sure it sounds more desperate than he'd like it to be. Caleb in return give him a face that is way too cocky for Mollymauk's liking, well not it the way he'd like considering his aching dick is inches away from those beautiful swollen lips. It's easy to tell when Caleb is thinking something over, a small crease always forms in between his eyebrows, and he's known to bite his bottom lip. It's the same face he's making for a moment, before a small grin takes over it.

     "Oh, don't worry." Caleb purrs, before moving closer and closer towards Molly's cock, placing a kiss here and there on his thighs, nipping at the skin that's more sensitive the closer he gets to his destination. Molly watches with hooded eyes as Caleb's mouth caresses over the base of his dick, barely skimming his lips across, Molly bucks his hips forward again trying to get closer, and Caleb grasps Mollymauk's hips pinning him down again. Caleb kisses up the heavy vein of the hard aching shaft and tentatively kitten licking his way up to the tip. Twirling his tongue around the several ladder piercings Mollymauk had in there giving the sensitive pieces of metal extra attention. He places one last kiss on the head of Molly's cock, with one lasting lick to the small dribble of pre-come that had leaked out, which the top piercing through the slit had collected around.

     Mollymauk stares down at Caleb like he wants to eat him alive. "You're such a fucking tease, aren't you?" His partner smiles coyly, as if Caleb had no idea what was possibly going on. Reaching down Molly pulls Caleb back up towards him again, gently placing his hand on the rough dusty stubble jaw, locking his lips with the wizard again. Yeah Caleb can be a tease and quiet the pain in his side sometimes, but knew how to make him feel good, no matter the circumstance in Caleb's own way. Being in bed naked, kissing Caleb, no matter how much awry Molly wouldn't have it any other way. Well he has a few things he'd rather be doing, but there was plenty of time for that tonight.


End file.
